fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ilyana
Mordecai: I am Mordecai. You are Ilyana. We have not met. ''Ilyana: You're right... I keep to myself, mostly... Even though we're on the same side, I'm often forgotten. Ahhh... Whoa... '' ''Mordecai: Mmm? What is wrong? '' ''Ilyana: I'm... I'm sorry. I got a little dizzy, there. Don't worry about it. It happens all the time.'' Ilyana talking to Mordecai in a support conversation Ilyana (イレース Irēsu) is a mage that joins the Greil Mercenaries with a good ability in casting lightning magic. She had been traveling with a merchant caravan, but when the Daein invasion occurred, they became separated, and she was forced into helping them fight the mercenaries. When she meets Ike during battle, she learns that the mercenaries are guarding the caravan, and is allowed to join them to fight off the Daein soldiers until she once again leaves with the caravan after the defeat of Mad King Ashnard. Years later in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, she joins the Dawn Brigade after Micaiah rescues her and Aimee from a Daein prison; she subsequently fights to liberate Daein from Begnion's rule. She joins Ike's group in Part III when her merchant convoy arrives in Begnion. After the war, Ilyana continues traveling with the merchants. Personality Ilyana has an unusually voracious metabolism that leaves her hungry no matter how much she eats, and she can be on the verge of collapse due to hunger even after consuming a large meal. She makes a mental note to remember Heather, Zihark and Gatrie because they offered her food. During the three years in between Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, Ilyana's hair appears to turn gray. Ilyana is particularly quiet, and can become frustrated when someone makes fun of her eating habit. When you first meet her in Radiant Dawn, she was in a prison cell when she said "The food here... It was terrible, and...they hardly gave us any... I...will have vengeance." At the end of Radiant Dawn she continues to travel with the merchants. One very strange quote pertaining to her hunger is her Info conversation with Heather in which Ilyana tells Heather that she wants something to eat after the latter offers to get her anything she wants. After Heather walks away, Ilyana says, "Heather. I'll need to remember her name...Heather. She likes to feed me." She appears to have a special relationship with Zihark. When they first meet again in Radiant Dawn's Chapter 1-4, she says it's been "too long" since she last saw him and that she thinks of him often. Also in Chapter 3-7, if she talks to Zihark, he'll say he felt he's known her longer than the others and refuse to fight her. If they have a transferred A support from Path of Radiance, Ilyana can re-recruit him, making him defect from the Daein Army. Fans speculate that Ilyana either has a disease called hyperthyroidism, though she may simply have an incredible metabolism. She is asked once by Lucia if she is a Laguz, though it is never revealed if she is either Laguz or branded, and she appears to be unaware if she is either. Classes Ilyana starts at Level 12 as a Thunder mage using only Thunder Magic, in Level 21, she becomes a Thunder Sage using now Fire, Thunder and Wind magics. At last, she becomes a powerful Archsage, she can achive at SS-Rank with Thunder magic(to use Rexbolt), and S-Rank with Fire and Wind magics. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 8: Appears as an enemy. Talk with Ike. Starting Stats |Mage |Light |6 |20 |3 |8 |10 |9 |6 |3 |10 |5 |5 |5 |Thunder - D Fire - E Wind - E |Shade |Thunder Elthunder Vulnerary Growth Rates |45% |25% |50% |45% |30% |45% |15% |50% Support Conversations *Zihark *Mordecai *Mia *Lucia *Gatrie Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Chapter 1-3: Automatically from start Starting Stats |Thunder Mage |Light |12 |22 |6 |12 |12 |13 |6 |3 |9 |5 |5 |5 |Thunder - C |Shove Shade |Thunder Elthunder Growth Rates |55% |45% |50% |60% |30% |40% |30% |50% Overall Ilyana suffers from poor speed growth but is the only Thunder Mage in both "Path of Radiance" and "Radiant Dawn" and is therefore the only character that can use the ultimate Thunder tome Rexbolt. In Path of Radiance, Ilyana is an acceptable mage and can serve as a suitable replacement for Soren if the user prefers. In Radiant Dawn however, thunder tomes are less accurate and heavier which hinders Ilyana's speed, and her speed growth is't that well to start off with. Ilyana is one of the most talented mages in the game and one of the strongest (and the only thunder mage you get), but that doesn't matter if you don't want to use Rexbolt. Quotes Support converation with Lucia Lucia: Ilyana!? Did something happen? Ilyana: No... Just so... Hungry... So hungry... Lucia: Hungry? Haven't you been eating? Ilyana: No... Not enough... I just had five helpings... Lucia: What?! Five helpings?! Ilyana: Yes... Oh, and I took Soren's lamb shank when he wasn't looking. Lucia: How much do you usually eat? Ilyana: When I cook, I usually make... six or seven helpings... Lucia: Er... You're not a laguz, are you? Ilyana: No... Support with Mordecai Mordecai: You are like the furry little squirrels that live with us in the woods. Always stuffing food in their mouths. Half beorc, half squirrel. That's you. Ilyana: Haha! Maybe you're right! Squirrels, huh? That's cute. Mordecai: So...when do you hibernate? Ilyana: Hibernate? I don't hibernate! Support with Mia Ilyana: So...hungry. Please...if you have anything... Mia: Hold on a minute! Don't tell me you're always staggering around and fainting because you need a snack! Ilyana: Yes... As soon as I finish eating, I get hungry again. That's why I faint. Mia: Well, I don't have any food on me right now. I'll go get you something right away, though. We can't have you passed out on the ground like this! Ilyana: Please...don't leave... Mia: Whoa there! Let go! Hey! Stop trying to eat my foot! Ilyana: Mmmm...so...tasty... Mia: No, no, no! I can't have you feasting on my limbs! Somebody bring this girl some food! Anything, people! Old leather shoes, fruitcake...anything! Support with Zihark Zihark: Oh, yes they do! You're a beef jerky thief, aren't you? I know about the apple pie incident, too. Yeah... I know your tricks. Is it true that you don't remember their names, even after they buy you an expensive meal? That's just terrible. Ilyana: No! It's just that... I collapse into a coma when I get too hungry! That's why I've got to accept everyone's generous food offers. Zihark: Then at least remember their names! Even if you had ulterior motives, everyone likes... Er... Is kind to you. Ilyana: Sorry... Zihark: Don't apologize to me. You didn't take my apple tart. Ilyana: All right. Zihark: Well, shall we get going? Ilyana: Pardon me? Zihark: You're hungry, right? I feel bad about preaching to you, so this dinner is on me. Ilyana: Are you sure? Zihark: I'm sure. I can't have you going hungry on me. However, I'm not rich. All I can afford is two dinners. Ilyana: That's...so kind. That should be enough. I'm so happy! Oh, thank you so much... Um... Er... Ike? No, wait! Um... Bill? Lance? Sword guy? Zihark: Zihark. Ilyana: Zihark! Oh, I really appreciate it... A Conversation In Radiant Dawn in Part 1 Chapter 3: A Faint Light. Ilyana: Thank you... And yes, Sothe... I don't want to fight...but I'm glad I'll get to fight alongside you again... , Micaiah: Ilyana? If you're not up to it, don't feel pressured to fight. We can handle the soldiers. You look a little woozy. Are you sure you're going to be all right? Aimee: She's fine, Micaiah. She's always like that. Micaiah: But... Ilyana: I can fight... I'm...very angry... The food here... It was terrible, and...they gave us hardly any... I... will have vengeance. Micaiah: This girl takes her food pretty seriously. Interesting. Death Quotes Epilogue *'Wandering Sage' (放浪の賢者 Hōrō no kenja) Ilyana returned to travel with the merchant caravan as she had before. Somewhere, right now, she is hungry. Etymology Ilyana is a corruption of Iliyana, this named have been changed and altered throughout cultures in this order: Iliana (Spanish) ,Ileana (Spanish and Romanian) ,and finally Ileana-In romian folklore she was kidnapped by monsters and rescued by a heroic knight. Which is very similar to her situation in Path of Radiance. Gallery File:Illyana.png ilyana.png|Ilyana's portrait from Path of Radiance. Ilyana2.png|Ilyana's portrait from Radiant Dawn. de:Ilyana Category:Beorc Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters